


At Your Service

by Pinkadillydoo



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fancomic, Redemption, Slow Burn, a lil angst, socially awkward elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkadillydoo/pseuds/Pinkadillydoo
Summary: Hans was meant to be imprisoned for his crime against Arendelle, but Queen Elsa had a better, more useful plan for him.And so the former prince of the Southern Isles ends up working for the very woman he tried to kill, much to Anna's dismay.But little do they know, they might learn a thing or two about each other.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

 


	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

> (A self-indulgent character exploration comic because I have a lot of feelings)


End file.
